Changing Hearts
by Kirara Onee-san
Summary: Alice went into another hole. Now she's in a different Wonderland, and this one is the worst place you could imagine to be. Almost everyone hates her and is trying to kill her. Will her worst nightmare ever end? And can she change them?


**Changing Hearts-**

**Summary:**Alice went into another hole. Now she's in a different Wonderland, and this one is the worst place you could imagine to be. Almost everyone hates her and is trying to kill her. Will her worst nightmare ever end? And can she change them?

**WARNINGS-**

**Gore**

**Violence**

**Swearing**

**Death**

**OCs**

**Disclaimer:I do not own J/C/HnKna, Quinrose does. I only own my version of Wonderland, characters, settings, and story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Big Mistake**

Alice was running away from Peter, who had spotted her with Boris. She came to a corner and hid behind a wall, hoping she had lost the pervert. Sadly, all hope was lost when Peter sneak attacked her from behind, making her fall over.

"Alice my love! I have caught you at last!"Peter cried, hugging Alice around the waist. She tried prying him off, but was too weak from running to even move.

"Peter! Get off me! You're going to kill me!"she shouted, trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp.

"But Alice my love, I haven't seen you in 6 time periods! It was so depressing! I need your warmth, your love, your-"

"Hey! Get off of Alice!"Boris called, shooting a water gun at the rabbit. Peter immediately released Alice and changed is pocket watch into a gun.

"Why you little germ! You've gotten my coat wet! I'll make you pay!"Peter yelled, shooting at the cat. Boris dodged every shot and took out his own gun, shooting back.

Alice took this opportunity to escape, running towards the Joker's Forest. She was exhausted, sweat was dripping down her cheeks. She sat near a tree and closed her eyes, panting hard. Never had she had to run so much in her whole life.

"Water?"a feminine voice asked. Alice opened her eyes to see a girl about her age, holding out a bottle of water. She had waist length white hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white spaghetti strap summer dress. Odd enough, she had white rabbit ears sticking out of her head.

"Sure. Thanks."Alice said, taking the water bottle. "You have a face. Are you a role holder?"

"Correct. I am the rabbit of Wonderland."she said, twirling around.

"Are you perhaps related to that perverted stalker Peter White?"Alice asked, taking a sip of the drink.

"Peter... White?"the girl tilted her head to the side in confusion. She's never heard of a man named Peter White before.

"Oh, so you're not... Well, I thought there was only one White Rabbit of the County of Hearts."Alice said, and the girl smiled.

"There is, but I'm not from here. I'm from a different Wonderland, a Wonderland far more diverse than this."she explained. By now Alice was confused.

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your Wonderland? And... There's another Wonderland?"Alice asked. The girl nodded.

"There are two different Wonderlands. This Wonderland is the normal one, while mine is in a parallel universe. I'm here on an important order of business for my instructor, and I'll be leaving in a bit."she said, checking her time.

"I see... So you have to go at a certain time?"Alice asked.

"You sure like to bombard me with questions."the girl chuckled. "And yes, there's only certain times the gate of the parallel universe opens. If I don't catch it in time, I'll be stuck here until the next cycle."she said, checking her watch again.

"Oh.. Well, I'm Alice Liddel, it's nice to meet you."Alice said, getting up and holding out her hand.

"I'm Belle Rose, the pleasure is all mine."the young girl took Alice's hand and curtsied. "Ah, it's about time."Belle said, looking up towards the sky. Alice did the same, and a huge hole appeared in the sky, and a glass staircase was forming.

"Whoa.."Alice looked at the scene in awe.

"Well Alice, I suppose it's time for me to depart from this world now. Goodbye."Belle said, and ascended up the stairs.

"Bye! It was nice meeting you!"Alice shouted, waving. Belle waved back and continued up the stairs. Alice smiled at herself. This was the first person she had met so far that she could have a normal conversation with.

"Alice my love! Where are you?"Peter's voice called in the distance. Alice's expression went to that of panic. She looked around for a place to hide. She had no choice but to go up the stairs. She ran, and the steps behind her were disappearing quickly.

She was suddenly sucked into the hole, and was being pulled upwards.

**W_O_N_D_E_R_L_A_N_D**

Alice woke up in a daze. Was all of it a dream? Belle, Peter and Boris? Of course it wasn't. Alice suddenly fell over, hitting the hard dirt ground.

"Ouch..."she groaned, rubbing her leg. Sore from all of that running. She looked up at where she was sitting, which happened to be on a large mushroom. Thinking for a moment, she decided to walk around.

"I wonder if I'll find Belle anywhere..."Alice thought out loud, when all of a sudden, sounds came from the bushes.

"Hey you! No one is allowed on our turf, so get the f*ck out!"a female voice shouted. 5 figures popped out of the bushes, bearing weapons and chains. Alice backed up until she was against a tree. She had nowhere to run. They circled her, and Alice closed her eyes and prayed.

"Hey! Go pick on someone your own size!"

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
